


Tiny Hands

by mercurybard



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby reaches out, and Tess finally feels the pieces snapping into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Roswell belongs to people who are not me.

What was she going to do if the baby came out more alien than human? Tess didn’t know. She had some vague ideas about hiding in the desert, raising it in secret. She could stay in the Pod Chamber at first—there’s no place more protected…

Then the pain hits like a sharp poker being twisted up through her torso. It’s all she can do to gasp.

Max is right there, of course. Her pacifist king, so tender as he moves her shirt aside to look at her stomach. There’s nothing to see yet—even carrying a rapidly growing alien fetus, she can still fit into her regular clothes.

But her belly bulges a little as Max’s palm hovers over it, and then a tiny handprint appears, glowing orange on the inside of her skin.

Suddenly, it doesn’t hurt anymore. Her spine is screaming; it doesn’t matter. All she can do is watch as Max reaches out and communes with their son through the wall of her womb. The look of wonder on his face…

He understands. For months, she’s waited for him, prayed for him to suddenly realize that there is more to his life than dusty Roswell, New Mexico. She thought maybe after their trip to New York…but, no, he’d come right back here. Even after the night in the observatory, she had barely let herself hope. What if it was just him rebelling against Liz Parker and the awful things she’d said at Alex’s wake? She couldn’t bear that.

They’re communicating, Max and their son. She can feel them talking like a little tickle of energy below her belly button. So strange and yet so right. Her son and her… _husband_. She beams.


End file.
